JSA Secret Files and Origins Vol 1 2
| Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Breaking Storms | Synopsis1 = Black Canary continues to lead the attack on the cloning base. However, they find Ultra-Humanite is already dead. When Wildcat investigates further, he finds his brain cavity has a hole in the back and his brain is missing. At JSA Headquarters, Hawkman asks Hector to be careful with his powers. He knows they are too much for him. Hector is insulted and puts his Helmet on and leaves. Inside his amulet, Mordru bides his time and mentions the return of Hawkman was unforeseen but his plan should still work. Elsewhere, the Star-Spangled Kid practices using her Cosmic Staff Sentinel asks Sand what weighs on his mind. Sand has a vision about the Gray Man visiting him. In his vision, he speaks with each of the original Justice Society of America members who tell them of a potential future risk. He is suddenly startles when the Sentinel wakes him up. He looks at Sentinel's hand and asks why it's engulfed in green flames. Jay and Joan Garrick welcome Jakeem Thunder into their home. He acts rambunctious and summons Thunderbolt to play. Jay becomes upset to see his reckless behavior. Mister Terrific struggles with the loss of his wife and unborn child. He still can't see how the faith system works. | StoryTitle2 = Pulling the Mask from History's Face | Synopsis2 = An ad for the Justice Society Museum | StoryTitle3 = Rumors and Facts | Synopsis3 = At DEO operations, several employees discuss the shady past of Director Bones. Bones drops by and steals Cameron Chase away to talk with him and Agent Sandy Barrett. Chase debriefs him on the return of Hawkman. They aren't sure if it is the original or not. They discuss Hawkwgirl and are unaware of any ties with the new Hawkman. Bones leaves abruptly to take a call. In the room, he discusses with an unknown caller who orders him to perform a bait-and-switch to get the JSA to perform their bidding. Bones warns them they've already done this once and they shouldn't build a relationship without trust with the JSA. The caller orders Bones he doesn't care how he does it, just get it done. | StoryTitle4 = Upping the Ante | Synopsis4 = This morning, somewhere in the continental United States, there is a building where supervillains meet to drink and gamble upon fights to the death between costumed vigilantes who have been caught and drugged into a mad rage. It is run by a woman known only as Roulette. In the arena today is Firebrand. He has never really met any other heroes, except for Guardian and Warrior. Initially he tried to act tough to the other man, but afterwards realised that superheroes are just... people, each in their own way trying to make a difference. Firebrand's opponent is, as far as he can tell, a government agent known as Checkmate. Fighting the drugs, he pins the other man and tries to convince him to stop fighting, to work together to get free... Checkmate slices a foot-long blade through Firebrand's throat. All of this is so much unfortunate accounting to Roulette, who decides that business is suffering. To make back the money, they need bigger attractions... and just as she decides this, she sees a newspaper headline about the JSA, who seem to be on an unstoppable rise recently... | StoryTitle5 = Profile Pages | Synopsis5 = Profiles | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** and ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * ** * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * Paula Holt * * * * * * * * ( ) * * Locations: * ** Villach * ** *** * ** *** **** ***** Items: * * * * * * * * Sandman's Gas Gun * Wirepoon | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * ** * Hawkgirl * Hawkman * * ** * Locations: * Items: * Nth Metal | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Collins ** Cliff Hansen ** Tanya Antagonists: * * ** ** ** * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** * * Locations: * ** *** ** * United Kingdom ** Northern Ireland *** Items: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * ** Doctor Fate ** Doctor Mid-Nite and Charlie the Owl ** Flash (Jay Garrick) ** Hawkgirl ** Hawkman ** Sand ** Sentinel ** Star-Spangled Kid Locations: * * ** Items: * Amulet of Anubis * Cloak of Destiny * Cosmic Converter Belt * Cosmic Staff * Helmet of Fate * Nth Metal | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * * * * * and * Antagonists: * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * Other Characters: * Items: * * * * * * | Notes = *This issue occurs between and . * "Breaking Storms" and "Upping the Ante" are reprinted in the trade paperback. "Rumors and Facts" is reprinted in the trade paperback. The entire issue is collected in the . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Secret Files